Organic optoelectronic devices, including circuits, such as organic light emitting diodes, organic electrochromic displays, organic photovoltaic devices and organic thin film transistors, are known in the art and are becoming increasingly important from an economic standpoint.
As a specific example, organic light emitting devices (“OLEDs”), including both polymer and small-molecule OLEDs, are potential candidates for a great variety of virtual- and direct-view type displays, such as lap-top computers, televisions, digital watches, telephones, pagers, cellular telephones, calculators and the like. Unlike inorganic semiconductor light emitting devices, organic light emitting devices are generally simple and relatively easy and inexpensive to fabricate. Also, OLEDs readily lend themselves to applications requiring a wide variety of colors and to applications that concern large-area devices. In general, two-dimensional OLED arrays for imaging applications are known in the art and are typically composed of a plurality of OLEDs (one or more of which forms a pixel) arranged in rows and columns. Each individual OLED in the array is typically constructed with a first transparent anode (such as ITO), an organic electroluminescent layer on the first electrode, and a metallic cathode on the organic electroluminescent medium. Other OLED architectures are also known in the art such as transparent OLEDs (transparent cathode contact), and inverted OLEDs. Substrate materials may include glass, plastic, metal foil, silicon wafers, etc.
In forming an OLED, a layer of metal is typically utilized as the cathode to ensure efficient electron injection and low operating voltages. However, metals and their interface with the organic material are susceptible to oxygen and moisture, which can severely limit the lifetime of the devices. Moreover, moisture and oxygen are also known to increase “dark spot areas” in connection with OLEDs. Components of various other organic optoelectronic devices (e.g., organic electrochromic displays, organic photovoltaic devices and organic thin film transistors) are likewise susceptible to attack from exterior environmental species, including water and oxygen.